Evita Weasley
This roleplay character belongs to Lilika and is coming soon. |Title = * |Signature = |Died = |alias = |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'9" |hair = Brownish-black |eyes = Brown |skin = Light brown |hidef = |family = * Marisol Weasley (née Molinero) (mother) * Jacob Weasley (father) * Mateo Weasley (brother) * Azra Chambers (née Weasley) (sister) * Sebastian Chambers (brother-in-law) * Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) * Artemio Molinero (maternal grandfather) † * Zuhaira Molinero (née Antar) (maternal grandmother) * Ali Antar (cousin, once removed) * Zakiya Antar (née Nazari) (cousin, once removed-in-law) † * Nizar Antar (maternal second cousin) * Khayri Antar (paternal great uncle) † * Faiza Antar (née Yahmi) (maternal great aunt, by marriage) † * Apolonia Cardozo (née Molinero) (maternal great-aunt) * Sebastián Cardozo (maternal great-uncle, by marriage) * Álvaro Cardozo (maternal cousin, once removed) * Donato Cardozo (second cousin) * Arthur Weasley (uncle) * Molly Weasley (née ) (aunt, by marriage) * Bill Weasley (cousin) * Fleur Weasley (née ) (cousin-in-law) * Charlie Weasley (ShotgunsAndSass) (cousin) * Nick Weasley (née McIntyre) (cousin-in-law) * Edward Weasley (cousin) * Hope Weasley (née Sinclair) (cousin-in-law) * Percy Weasley (cousin) † * George Weasley (cousin) * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (cousin-in-law) * Silja Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Mikael Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Madeline Weasley (cousin, once removed) * Fred Weasley (cousin) * Bethan Weasley (née Venning) (cousin-in-law) * Ron Weasley (cousin) * Ginny Longbottom (née ) (cousin) * Neville Longbottom (cousin-in-law) * Molinero Family (paternal family) * (paternal family) * Antar Family * Friggidy fuck the rest for now |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = One Way Or Another (Blondie) |Wand = Holly, 12⅚", Rougarou hair, reliable, easily to cast precise spells, though not very flashy when it comes to delivery. The wand itself is adorned with various fragments of shell and semiprecious stones with permemnant sticking charm and a lot of time. The elegent look is slightly broken by how it's covered in glitter glue. |Patronus = |hidea = |House = Thunderbird |Loyalty = * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Thunderbird ** Thunderbird Quidditch Team (keeper) * Xavier Mattern (fan of) * Molinero Family * Antar Family * |job = (usually tasked with tracking down particularly illusive international criminals, was tasked for several years with apprehending Sirius, didn't try hard on that one) |hideg = -ddssdss |Riddikulus = }} Evita Rasima Weasley (born 15th October 1974) is a born to Marisol and Jacob Weasley in Sayulita . she's the sister of Mateo Weasley, Azra Chambers and Luciano Weasley. She has several uncles. One of them is Arthur Weasley, through him she has many cousins: Bill, Charlie, Edd, Percy, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny. Another is Richard Weasley through him she has many more cousins: Lyn, Edmund, Tris and Tilly. She sees her cousins as practically siblings. Category:Auror Category:Weasley Family Category:Antar Family Category:Molinero Family Category:Thunderbird Category:Thunderbird Quidditch Captain Category:Ilvermorny Student Category:Ilvermorny Alumni Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:International Association of Aurors Category:Mexican Auror Category:Mexican witches Category:Mexican Category:Spanish Speakers Category:LilikaMatthews Category:The Weasleys Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Keeper Category:Quidditch Players Category:HP LilikaMatthews